My Beginning
by BritNB
Summary: My Beginning was when a knock woke me from my sleep and I saw three faces, but only one truly captured my attention.  I didn't know it then, but I will soon. Femslash.  Rose/OC


**A/N: So, this is my first story in years. I believe I have matured a bit and can now write somewhat decently. We shall see. This is a femslash/yuri/girlxgirl, whatever you want to call it, story. If you're offended, please do not review saying that. Use common sense and say NO. Just click on something else. Let us begin!**

Shouting, crying, and whistling could be heard all around me as I rushed through the train station. I didn't expect there to be this many people here trying to say goodbye to their loved ones as the start of a new school year begins for all the children. Platform nine and three quarters was absolutely crowded. I'm not used to a lot of people getting in my personal "bubble" and all the body heat that is rolling off of them in waves is starting to make me sweat in the warm September air. I hear the train whistle and a man shouting as loud as he can that the train will depart in twenty minutes. I push my way through the crowd with my suitcase full of clothes in my left hand and my silent owl in my right hand. I finally step aboard the train and smile slightly that there are only a few students who are smart enough to know to grab a compartment before they're all full. I find one near the middle of the train and settle down to relax before it becomes even more hectic.

…

I must've dozed off during the last twenty minutes because the next thing I know is that I'm staring at three different faces, two boys and one girl. They must've noticed my confused and slightly startled look on my face and immediately began to apologize.

"It's alright." My Bulgarian accent sounding very pronounced, "What can I do for you?" I looked each of them in the eye as I ask the question, my eyes staying on the girl a little longer than necessary.

"Do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is nearly full." One of the boys asked me. I just stared at them until the question registered in my brain. I noticed their uncomfortable shifting and nodded my yes. I watched them as they moved to put their things away. I warily watched the boy who decided to sit next me and I'm guessing he noticed and stuck out his hand.

"Albus Potter." He smiles as I take his hand. He then proceeds to introduce the girl and the other boy. "The guy in the corner is Teddy Lupin and the girl is Rose Weasley." They both just muttered their hellos. I turn back to Albus and he looks at me expectantly. I realize that he wants to know my name.

"Tereza Borev." I tell him. He just smiles and nods his head.

"Nice to meet ya. Where're you from?" He asks.

"Bulgaria."

"Oh! You're a transfer student. What school?" I assume he means which school I came from.

"Durmstrang." My short answers must be putting me off. He's starting to look a little frustrated. He asks me a few more questions and I continually give him short one or two worded answers. I can tell he knows he's attractive and I'm pretty sure women fall for his cute, boyish charm. Unfortunately, that cute, _boyish _charm is not for me.

"I noticed you don't have a lot luggage with you. Where are your books and clothes?" The girl, Rose, asks me. That seemed to have gotten the boys attention.

"I came to Hogwarts before the term started and stored everything there already."

"How did you know which dorm to go to?" She asks.

"I was sorted when I got there. I'm not use to crowds staring at me. I would have been very uncomfortable sitting on the stool in front of everyone." I responded back.

"What house? Please don't tell me it was Slytherin!" When I only stared back at her with an eyebrow raised she sighed and leaned back into her seat. I thought I heard her say "There goes another one," but I'm not entirely sure.

"Slytherin is the house I was sorted into, yes." The boys groan and I just shrug my shoulders. "I have heard the rumors about the house. In Durmstrang, we have no houses, so I do not care for House rivalry." Even that didn't seem to cheer them up. Silence fills the compartment as no one seems to want to talk now.

"What is Bulgaria like?" Teddy Lupin asks. I believe he got tired of the silence and decided to break it. I just smile and begin to speak about Bulgaria. I can already tell I'm going to like this Teddy Lupin. Time flew as continued to talk to Teddy. We talked about many things. Bulgaria, quidditch, school, and girls. He seemed to like that last subject a lot. Well, mainly when it was concerning his girlfriend Dominique Weasley. I looked to Rose and she explained that it was her cousin. I even told him about a few of the Bulgarian women I've dated. When I mentioned that, there was a small silence, but Teddy continued on like it was nothing. Yes, I do believe that I will like Teddy a lot. I also found out that Albus and Rose are in their 5th year like me and Teddy is in his 7th year. The train is starting to slow and I look out the window. In the distance I can see Hogwarts. Once the train pulled to a stop, the other three began to collect their luggage. Albus quickly got his things and fled, Rose just waited for Teddy. As the two began to walk out of the compartment, Teddy turned to me.

"Even though you're in Slytherin, you're pretty cool." I smiled at his statement and then I start to laugh. Once my laughter died away, I told him thank you.

"He's right," Rose tells me, "you are pretty cool. Maybe I'll see you in a class or two." She smiles at me and I give her my best smile. She blushes and turns to leave. I gather my things once they left and head to the front of the train to exit. I step off the train and look for carriage. I find one but it's not empty and politely ask to sit with them. The occupants look at my robe's emblem and noticed it was like their own.

"Fellow Slytherin, of course you can sit with us." I just nod my head at the boy who said yes and settle in the empty spot. They all stare at me with a look of fascination. I begin to shift uncomfortably and was soon about to ask them to stop staring before the boy who allowed me access into their carriage spoke up again.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy." I look to him and shake his outstretched hand.

"Tereza Borev." He just smiles.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Tereza." Hmm. Maybe some Slytherins aren't as all bad as Albus was trying to tell me. I hope not. Otherwise, this will be a horrible year.

…...

**A/N: Okay a few things. In the 4****th**** movie Durmstrang was portrayed as an all boys school, but in the book it is co-ed. My OC is Bulgarian, but I don't know anything about Bulgaria or its culture. If I do use anything Bulgarian related, I will try to do as much research as possible before putting it in this story. Same thing goes for the UK. Also, if I got the years between Teddy, Rose, and the rest of the crew, please tell me. If it doesn't really matter, then okay. Hope you like the story so far. Thanks for reading. Please Review and tell me what I need to work on, or positive feedback, etc. **


End file.
